


Jihoon needs love too

by Jazzyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fanboying, fanboy hoshi, fanboy s.coups, maybe smut, youtuber DK, youtuber Jeonghan, youtuber Woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyoongi/pseuds/Jazzyoongi
Summary: In wich Soonyoung is fan of Jihoon, a world wild know youtuber."I dont know what I feel for him, but im sure of one thing: he his the most genuine person i've ever met.""Im a simple fan, but sometime i wish i could be by his side when he faces hardships."-Kwon Soonyoung"I have up and low, Im human after all.""All I need is someone by my side without fearing to be judged."-Lee Jihoon______Its my first english and ao3 fiction so PLEASE be indulgent~





	1. Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fanboys fanboying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fiction Will probably have short chapters but ill try my Best.
> 
> Ps: i already wrote 6/7 chapters in French so I just have to translate them now!

I refresh the page once again. When is he going to post his video? Its been 10 minutes since he said the video was uploading!

 

 

Its so hard to be a fan... Not knowing what the person we love is doing...

 

Knowing everything about this person when they dont even know we exist...

 

I jump on my phone when i finally hear the notification:

 

_**"Woozi just posted a video!"** _

 

 

ITS HIM! I quickly refresh the page and click on the new video as fast as possible.

 

The video start with his usual intro, his cover of "I'm Yours".

 

To BE honest.. This cover is basically everything on my phone, my alarm, my phone call alarm, my message alarm, my notification alarm.... Yeah i know Its sound like a psycho but Im so in love with this cover...

 

After the intro, im greeted by Jihoon, a big smile on his face.

 

> _\- Hello everyone! Im Woozi! And today im going to do a Q &A_!

 

He smile before showing his phone:

 

> _\- for once , i decided not to fav the tweets i selectionned to make it a surprise. I'll  follow every fans I answered a question of later, maybe tonight to let Time for everyone to watch this video!_
> 
>  

He rool up the sleevs of his pink shirt and look at his phone . The way the camera is placed make my weak. Its tilted down a little wich allow me see that he is in short and i cant help but glup at how smooth his legs look. I blush at this and decide to focus on the video.

On the corner right of the video, We can see the screen of his phone, wich allow us to see everything he does on his phone during the video.

 

His phone background is a picture of Suga of BTS and D.O of EXO... His bias.

  
When i learned that they were his bias, i almost had an heartattack. They are also my bias (even If Im weak for J-Hope and Lay).

 

 

> _\- Yeah... I know ..._ He laught, blushing a little.
> 
>  

He's cute. Too cute to be real.

 

He open his twitter before turning to the camera, a smile on his face:

 

> _\- I saw that the Hashtag #ASKWoozi was in TT yesterday, i really wanted to Thanks you! You guys are handsome!_

 

Jihoon clic on the twitter application, and then shearch for "#ASKWoozi". He then scrowl done a bit before smiling sofly and clic on a tweet:

 

> _-"Jihoon oppa, are you going to do a fan meeting at Namyangju?"_

 

That my city! Imagine if he comes here! If i have to, i could work at 5 places at once to meet him!

 

> _\- Dont worry 'Koozi'! Yes Im planning to add more fanmeeting date and Namyangju is part of the places i want to Go to ! The date isnt choosed yet but probably next month!_
> 
>  

After this, he clic another question, not forgetting to screen the tweet for him to remember to follow the fan.

 

> _\- Next question is from YOONSOO!_

  
He laught at the user name and read the question.

 

> _-"Hyung~ Why dont you answer your fanboys' tweets ? TT"_

 

Its true that he rarely (if not never) answer fanboys' tweets...

 

> _-I have fanboys?_ He ask, looking shooked.

 

> _\- Yes idiot! You do have Fanboy! And Im one of them i you want to know!_ I answer stupidly to my screen.
> 
>  
> 
> _\- In the future, i promise i'll try to answer you guys!_ He said, smiling at the camera.
> 
>  

His smile i--- Im melting!

I shake my head, trying to calm myself.

 

> _-This question is from Papacoups!_

 

My heart stopped a milisecond at the name.

I quickly grab my phone, keeping my eyes toward the screen of my computer. Seungcheol Hyung got noticed by our idol just now ?!

 

> _-Nice name!_ Jihoon smile, _"Jihoon-ah!" Oh a hyung! "Stop being cute! My friend his Going to Die because of you one day!"_
> 
>  

Dont tell me he is Talking about me in this tweet I--

 

> _-Hyung! Im sorry! Im not cute! If Papacoups' friend is watching, Im sorry, dont Die please! I love you!_ He pouts.
> 
>  

He said he loves me ... HE SAID HE LOVES ME!! HE SAID IT TO ME I--

 

Im cut in my fanboy moment by my phone rigging. I pause the video and try my Best not to cry.

 

> _\- SOONYOUNG HAVE YOU SEEN-_
> 
>   
>  _\- HYUNG YOU'RE THE BEST!_ I scream, almost crying.
> 
>   
>  _\- Soonyoung, are you ok ?_
> 
>   
>  _\- Hyung how do you want me to be ok when my idol told me he loves me?_
> 
>   
>  _\- He did what?_
> 
>   
>  _\- You havent seen yet ?_
> 
>   
>  _\- I paused the video as Soon as i saw my tweet!_
> 
>   
>  _\- Hurry up and watch it !_

 

I wait a little in silence until i hear a squik.

 

> _\- Hyung?_
> 
>   
>  _\- Sorry i couldnt help it..._

 

I laught a little, dry my tears and say :

 

> _\- are you ok to watch it with me hyung ? I dont think i can survive If i watch it alone!_

 

> _-Okay! Im at 3:13 and you?_

 

I watch my computer and say:

 

> _\- Im starting at 3:13. starting at 3!_
> 
>   
>  _-1,2,3!_

 

Two click were heard and the videos continued.

And that how We watched the rest of the video, fanboying everytime Jihoon did something cute.


	2. Chapter 2

. Prologue:

 

Two boys with the same age with différents dreams.  
One of them is a youtuber, the other one is a fan of him.  
As cliché as it sound, they need each other more than anything else.

Under the blue sky  
Of summer,  
We were smiling.  
Nobody knew why,  
Facinated by the beauty that  
Birds and flowers were giving to us  
We cuddled each other the Time of a life  
Creating infinis links.


	3. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon start a live and want to dye his hair.

As I was reading tweets send by fans, an idea came in my head. I want to do a live. I quickly write a tweet and publish it.

 

**@Lee_Jihoon**   
**Hey loves! I was thinking of doing a live on periscope, are you up for it?**

 

After a fews minutes, I look at the reply.

Most of them are up to it even if a fews of them say they can't watch it live and will probably watch it on replay.

 

I open my periscope app, brush quickly my hair and start the live without forgetting to tweet the link.

 

> _\- Hey guys! I smile to the camera._
> 
>  

I wait a fews seconds in silence as fans start to comment in the chat. I then start to answer a fews of them.

 

> _\- "Jihoon-ah, how was your morning?" It's was great! I actually looked up to your fan arts !_

 

I brushed my hair back when they fell on my eyes.

 

> _\- I was thinking of dyeing my hair, any suggestions?_   I pout.

 

I hate how my lips naturally pout because peoples think I'm forcing it to look cute when in fact I hate being called cute.

 

> _\- "pink", "Pink or blue", "Pink Is it!"_  I smile , _I think I now know which color to do!_

 

I left my phone against the screen of my computer I turned on not long before I started the live and go on twitter to find what I want to show them:

 

> _\- To be honest with you guys, it's one of you that made me want to change my hair color!_

 

I focus even more on my screen until I find the picture I want to show them:

 

> _\- Bingo!_ I screamed.

 

I take back my phone and change the camera for them to seen the screen of my laptop.

 

> _\- I don't know who this is but his hair are really cool!_

 

They now can see a picture of a man with pretty pastel blue hair, he his smiling softly and is doing some pose with his hand.

 

> _\- To be honest with you guys, he is pretty cute too..._ I say shyly.

 

I look at the comments when I see them going faster.

 

> _\- "Hey it's Soony_ oung _-Hyung! He is going to have a heart attack when he'll know his crush find him cute!" Dear 'Lee Chan' you can tell to your 'Soonyoung-Hyung' that he is really handsome!_ I smile.
> 
>  
> 
> _\- "I followed this Oppa a fews month ago and he never stop tweeting about how he loves you! He is a big fan!" I'm happy to Know this!_
> 
>  
> 
> _\- "Oppa, when are you dropping your next cover?" I started to record the instrumental, I only have to record the vocals and it's done!_
> 
>  
> 
> _\- "Which song is it this time?" it's a surprise!_
> 
>  
> 
> _\- "Is this a cover or are you finally going to drop your own song?" Hey Jeonghan Hyung ! I said it was a surprise!_   I wink at the camera.
> 
>  

Jeonghan Hyung is also a Youtuber, he's been doing this for longer that me so I look up to him like a mentor. He gives me advices and ideas of videos.

 

> _\- "Woozi Oppa! Can you do aegyo?"_ I stay quite a few seconds and do a really really quick aegyo before curling myself up.

I hate acting cute. I hate aegyo. My ex girlfriend did so much aegyo to me I became sick of it. Ok it's been 3years since I'm alone and Know that I'm not 100% straight, I never had a boyfriend so maybe I'm only sick of her aegyo?

I keep doing the live for almost 1 hour in which I confirmed my fan meetings at Namyongju, Iksan and Jeju.

After changing my cloths and cleaning my bedroom I'm making my way to my part time job in which I work with my friend Seokmin.

He's been my friend for a fews years now and is also a Youtuber. Aside of his many many part-time jobs, he do covers and work with me in a little Music shop where you can find vinyls, cassettes and CDs.

Fans know about our jobs and sometimes they come to say hello and get out with some CDs of there idols. It's doesn't bother our Boss since they buy something (yes he also have to gain money to live and pay his employe).

Our job's schedule isn't that bad neither, Mr. Kim make it pretty free because he Knows we have others jobs and do a lot of traveling as youtubers. He also have a fews people hired to replace us when we are gone for a long time.


	4. Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung meets his best friend after 3months and a good new make his heart skip beats.

> _\- STOP!_ I scream between a fews laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> _\- If you think that I'm going to let you catch me, you're stupid!_ Minghao screamed back at me.

 

I'm currently with my best friend at the skatepark, we finally met up after 3months without seeing each other because he was visiting his parents in China.

 

Why AmI trying to catch him? Because this idiot took my phone, saying that I wasn't listening to him talking about his new boyfriend.

Ok, maybe that's not 100% false but I have a good reason I swear!

 

Seugcheol Hyung texted me asking to meet up the sooner possible because he had something important to tell me and when I was about to text him "why" for the 20th time, Minghao took my phone and skated away with it.

 

And now I have I run after him like an idiot because I don't know how to skate.

 

After fews minutes running after him, I hide myself behind a tree when I notice that this idiot keep turning around it.

Once I hear him not fare away from me, I jump on him, making both of us fall in the grass.

Our laughs echo in the park.

 

> _\- YAH! You scare the shit out of me idiot!_ He make us roll and end up sitting on me, his fist in the air.
> 
>  

I try not to laugh at this because he looks like a sulking kid.

He hit me when he sees me trying to get up.

 

> _\- YAH! Let's me stand up! The grass is making my back itch!_ I laugh.
> 
>  

After laughing a fews seconds, Minghao get off of me, stand up and go to pick up his skateboard that rolled a fews meters away.

 

I lay there a fews seconds and decide to lay against the tree I was hiding behind a fews minutes ago and wait for him to join me.

After sitting beside me, he takes off his cap and take my phone out of his pocket.

 

> _\- What is so important for you to ignore your best friend?_ He pouts.

 

I try to take my phone back but he is faster than me and hide it behind his back.

 

> _\- First, you listen to me. I need your opinion._

 

I nod and wait for him to talk.

 

> _-During my 1st month in China, I met someone._ He lets his head against my shoulder. _His name is Junhui, he's a very kind man that helped me to choose a gif for my mom. He work in a shop not far away from my parents' house and after helping me, we exchanged numbers and met a couples of times. During the 2nd month, after a fews dates, we kissed_ , he blush and push back his hair to put on his cap. _He asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes.... I'm not going to lie, he is totally my style but, I'm scared that the fact that we don't live in the same country make us loose our feeling for each other... An that he.. You know..._
> 
> _\- You're scared that he'll cheat on you?_ I ask, playing with the grass.
> 
>  

He hums in agreement.

 

> _\- He talked to you since you came back here?_

 

> _\- He calls everyday._ He smiles.
> 
> _\- I don't think you have to worry about this, if he take time to call you everyday when it's fare away from free, I can tell he cares of you. Plus, you know that if someone hurt you I'm cutting his balls off right?_ I push his shoulder playfully.
> 
>  

We laugh and he gives me my phone back.

 

> _\- Can I see a picture of you guys? To see if you still have good taste in boys._ I say, a playful smile on my face.
> 
>  

Minghao and I dated a fews years ago for 1 month, before realizing that we didn't feel anything else than friend feelings for each other.

Anyway, back to the conversation:

 

> _\- Here! Look!_ he said, showing me a picture of him with a pretty handsome guy, smiling proudly.

 

> _\- Not bad!_ I joked.

 

> _\- "Not bad"?! You're kidding right!? If you ever meet him you're going to regret saying this._ He said, hitting me slightly.
> 
>  

I laugh and remember about the text Seungcheol Hyung sends me:

 

> _\- Can I look at my phone now?_

 

He nods and lay back against the tree.

I unlock my phone and see that I only have 1 unread message:

 

**Seugcheol Hyung**   
**_"I have two tickets for Woozi's fan meeting."_ **

 

These words are enough to make my heart skip a fews beats.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on twitter @jazzyoongi


End file.
